BGM Story
by Kitahara Chee
Summary: A story inspired by otome games original soundtrack about YOU becoming a new heroine in these princes life. How it would be?


_Summary:_

A story inspired by otome games original soundtrack abaout YOU becoming a new heroine in these princes life. how it would be?

Uta no Prince-sama is forever belongs to Rejet

I only write a story based on my imagination

Warning! This story contains OC

 _enjoy!_

Sirius e no Chikai

"Natsuki... Natsuki... look! As you said, this place's surely the best!"

I, Shinomiya Natsuki, aged not older than twelve was coming to a wide open field at night with this little girl. She called me Natsuki-Natsuki all the time, dragging me to where stars were clearer to see. I was so happy, extremely poured in joy like had never seen the starry sky before. We linked our pinkies in every wide steps crossing the plain, looked for our special's.

"Ne.. Natsuki... _mite mite_.. Isn't it Sirius?" she pointed at the star above us.

"Yes. You can find Sirius mostly everywhere. It is the brightest star at night" I explained. This girl nodded in what she had heard. Again, I felt so familiar with this girl, once I would say her name, but failed, even it was already at the tip of my tounge.

The kid me didn't think about it any longer. We kept running, she shouted my name while I only replied a "hey". This endless zone was like our backyard, everything we needed was there – ups, we didn't need anything, only the two of us felt just enough. We were still running, spinning, jumping, tried to reach the Sirius. I noticed a weird melody played as our BGM that night since the beginning. Tried to enjoy it for a while, I didn't give any mind of it. But then I realize – the melody was not a happy one at all. Slowly, I stopped chasing her.

The melody was painful somewhat.

"Natsuki? What's wrong?" she asked. Her eyes dimmed, looked as sad as me, and I didn't like it. she grabbed my sleeves worried with that shivering fingers of her.

I shoked my head, tears floating on my eye, ready to fall at once. "Dunno. I wanna cry hearing the music"

"Music? Ah this" she faced upward to the sky, breathed deeply and smiled while hearing the same nature rythm we shared. "Don't cry, Natsuki. _Kami-sama_ gives us the best music He has on list. _Hora_ , here.." she sat on the grasses and patted the space beside her.

This girl never let any silence trapped us in. Right after I being next to her, she laid her back on the grasses, praised Kami-sama who had made the starry sky was so magnificent enlightening this serene night. Later I did the same, felt the wind struck my whole body, sent her peachy hair stroke my face. We laughed and let the music played as His will without any care. She seemed not interested to talk about it either, so I just went after her chatter and observed any little thing she said or did. Her right arm was lifted higher to the sky, drawing a circle around the Sirius.

"That's Natsuki. A star who shines the brightest in the sky, everyone could see Natsuki from everywhere. Wuaaa... so happy, I want to see Natsuki every day too. Isn't it good to be in a big stage and being loved? Aah, I'm envy" I flushed hearing her praised on me, but that last sentence was somehow... hid a tragic _secret_. What was this world I entered? Why all things were blurred and left me nothing to understand? Who was this girl? Why I felt to had known her a long long time ago without even remember a letter of her name?

Her smile everlasted in my mind somehow, her pearly eyes too. My head knew her well yet my lips did. _Kami-sama_ , who was she? Tell me! Why I hurt inside looking she smiled? This should be a happy view, shan't it? Why I want to wrap her in my arms even she stand steadily? Tell me.. O _Kami-sama_!

"Can't you... watch me... every day?" I gulped my unknown coming tears. I tried to erase them, but nothing be helped. They kept flowed smoothly on my cheeks. I still didn't know, my heart ached and became sorer every second spent. The Sirius also vagued in my sight, slowly seemed faded.

"Mmm.. let's see. _Kami-sama_ said I can watch Natsuki any time I want to but – hey, Natsuki! You're crying!" she shoke my shoulder in panic. "No no no stop crying, Natsuki. Sirius don't cry."

"I'm not... Sirius"

"You are!" her sharp eyes pointed at me, certain. They were sparkling – that oceanic ones. She even touched my cheeck, wiped my flooding tears up. Even if she knew, it didn't relieve me at all. Her touch, her voice, her smile, her look did hurt me more and more. I was only a kid, I knew they were beautiful, but still helpless of what was after this depressing feeling. They gnawed every piece of this left chest. Hurt. Kami-sama, what were you doing to me? "do you remember Natsuki? Back then you gave me a nickname. You called me Orion"

Had I? Felt so. A part of my memory remembered it. But still, I was in a undescribable confuse.

"Orion is not a star, a constellation. You said, Orion is a sign of a hunter, a seeker! Well it was because I always find you when we played hide and seek, then you gave me that name. So don't worry! Anywhere Natsuki are, I'll always find you! I'll watch over you till I get tired of myself – then when will it be? Mmm.." she acted too perfectly as if she was a profesional actress on stage. She depicted every line she said into an epic role play. Simply, it touched me. "oooo you're smiling!" she gladly shouted, noticing my lips curved a little.

Still, I cracked.

We stopped the star story later on. The greenish grass became our bed once more. She hummed a song while her fingers dancing in the air. "Uwa... the night is so beautiful. Nee, Natsuki, don't you want to sing me something? We three always sing together, right? Syo- _kun_ and you would play the violin too" she requested. Syo- _kun_? O dear, how could I forget my little partner all the time I was here. He was nowhere here, neither any sign he would. About that part, I kind of remembered it as clear as the day. Somewhere near Syo- _chan_ 's house, we sang together. Syo- _chan_ and I would play the violin while she pressed the piano tuts gracefully. The song we sang as a trio... that song...

Was.

Gone.

Nothing came from my mouth – not her name, nor the song. I couldn't summon any word to come out. It stayed opened leave no notes but stresses. This world played me, my mind. It showed me a memory and sealed anothers. My head spinned around as I forced to recalling more. Then some twinkles crossed in, create a song I had never imagine before.

" _A-anata no tame, boku wa utau_ " my lips made their own settled lyric. The melody was the same as the natural song we both heard. This pain soon turned acher and more, I couldn't stand anymore, Kami-sama. These lips shivered greatly before cracking their miraculous set of letters again. " _sasageru.. kono ai. Kawaritakute, ka-kawarenakatta... kono haato ni.. sayo-nara_ " I cried louder as I knew this was the finale, the end. We would separate in a glimpse or less.

Hurt.

" _So-soshite boku wa Sirius yori, sou tsuyoku... kagayakitainda. Eien no nee chikawasete_ -" we looked at each other's eyes in an undescribable depth. She soon embraced my neck tight and became more. I tried to give her my warmth, but her present slowly faded as the Sirius seen in my wet eyes. A calm whisper she gave proofed everything I had no idea about this far.

"I need your love"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rui- _chan_!"

My face gone wet, don't know whether sweats or tears. No matter what they are, it wakes me up all empty. It is still 3 in the morning, the sun hasn't rise, yet both Ai- _chan_ and Syo- _chan_ still have their own journey of fantasy.

But I don't.

It was never a dream nor a journey of fantasy. It was _real_. I – and Syo- _chan_ plus Kaoru- _chan_ – ever had Rui- _chan_ in our life. She was a cheerfull girl, and Otoya's behaviour truly resembled her. So now I know why it is always Otoya, the second best person I asked anything for.

Rui.

Years had past, but none of Syo- _chan_ or Kaoru- _chan_ remind me about her. Even when we asigned to Shining Agency which she always had dream about. No letter, photograph, nor doll that showed me she ever exist somewhere so close. But thank God, after that _nice_ dream, I finally able to remember her name, her favourite song, her look, her smile, the way she played the piano, the view she stargazed looking for Sirius, and also –

The day she left me.

...

"O-oi, Natsuki, where're you going?" Syo- _chan_ asked me as I packed some clothes and prepared a bouquet of white lily.

"Visiting Rui- _chan_. We haven't see her for years, have we?" I said, intentionally shows the bestest smile I can give him after a night full of tears.

"How could you –"

"That's the thing I should ask you, Syo- _chan_!" we speak eye an eye – or me who was looking for the truth he hides all the time. I think Syo- _chan_ 's a bit in shock, well he should, since I do so. I never so dark and agressive like this, not when I have glasses off. "I met her last night – it's a relief _Kami-sama_ still save her for us, at least in my long lost memory. But why, Syo- _chan_! Why you haven't told me anything since the beginning? Why? Being in Shining is Rui- _chan_ 's will wasn't it? Then why –"

Apparently my tears haven't dry even had been squeezed endlessly last night. I can't bear it anymore. The ache appears like a heart shock. Ah I want to curse something, someone, everything.

Syo- _chan_ is shut for minutes. He remains do nothing and looks regretting all of what he had done. But I don't care. Same like him, Rui is my – our – best friend. Even if Rui- _chan_ had done something that made me forget of Syo- _chan_ , I thought this anger would be the same. I had never say this but _shit, it's painful._

Syo- _chan_ grabbed my shoulder. Rub them as it moves uncalm."Natsuki... that's why I closed your memory of Rui" what? "after her death, you refused any meal for days, and cried all night. We-we were worried, of course. So... so Kaoru had an idea to bring you to the hypnotherapist. And.. you know how it be..." he sank his head deeper, facing the floor. So how that happened. She, Rui- _chan_ really had left this world.

"Ugh.." the glasses I wear soon become unuseful since it blurred with my own tears. A flood strikes them, hitting a marmer ceramic below us. Syo- _chan_ says his apology for everything the twins had done to me. They were just being considerate – yeah, I know. I do know.

This little fellow hugs me thoroughly and I hid my face between his neck. He still said sorry even I don't – wanna – hear it. Any sound is already deafen by my choke. Want to curse, I want to curse! Damnit.. she was only twelve. She didn't deserve to die that young... damn –

 _Sirius don't cry!_

Nn, there she was. We met last night, didn't we? We sang like we had used to, nee Rui-chan? It was your smile which saved me. It was you gentle embrace that helped me stand still. You are here, right? And will always do. You said _Kami-sama_ allows you to always be our side, didn't you? Rui- _chan_ , can I believe it?

"Syo- _chan_... hiks.. Rui- _chan_ will always be here... right?"

"Nn.. She will" and I get pats in my head from him.

Goodbye, in this world, our beloved girl.

 _Kami-sama ima tatta hitori, sou tsuyoku tsuyosa wo.. kagiri no nai kono omoi wo kanaete kudasai_

 _Boku no kodou kokyuu no ne mo, subete ga merodii ni natte_

 _Eien ni... tomo ni iyou_

 _I need you love._

 _-owari-_

Lyrics meaning:

Anata no tame boku wa utau (I sing only for you)

Sasageru kono ai (devoted for this love)

Kawaritakute, kawarenakatta. Kono haato ni sayonara (I wanna change, yet I can. Goodbye, this heart)

Soshite boku wa Sirius yori sou tsuyoku kagayakitainda (and then I want to shine more than Sirius)

Eien wo nee chikawasete, I need you love (I need your love, that's what I had sworn in eternity)

Kami-sama ima tatta hitori (Now, God alone)

sou tsuyoku tsuyosa wo (Sustains such mighty strength)

kagiri no nai kono omoi wo kanaete kudasai (Please grant these limitless feelings)

Boku no kodou kokyuu no ne mo (My throbbing pulse, and the sound of breath)

subete ga merodii ni natte (Everything become a melody)

eien ni, tomo ni iyou, I need you love. (for ever, let's be together. I need your love)

Doumo, Kitahara Chee's here!

This is my first post, hope you all enjoyed it.

By the way, your review will absolutely influencing my next step to continue this story. So please be free to post anything in the review part. You may write it in English/Japanese/Indonesian. I'll be glad to receive all of them.

So, mind to review?


End file.
